One Last Game
by morganaDW
Summary: 2-shot. Sam's trying to cope with fighting to find a way to save Dean from the Mark of Cain. To release stress he heads to a bar to play some pool. After Dean has to come to his aid and they end up back at the bunker, Sam challenges his brother to a game of pool with some interesting rules if he wins.*Limp/hurt/angsty/worried!Sam & Stressed/worried/protective!Dean* (Wincest)
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Game**

**Chapter One**

Summary:_2-shot. Sam's trying to cope with fighting to find a way to save Dean from the Mark of Cain. To release stress he heads to a bar to play some pool and have a few drinks. After Dean has to come to his aid and they end up back at the bunker, Sam challenges his brother to a game of pool with some interesting rules if he wins. *Limp/hurt/angsty/worried!Sam &amp; Stressed/worried/protective!Dean with guests shots by Castiel &amp; Charlie. *Spoilers* (Wincest)_

Warnings: _Language as well as some minor violence in the beginning and since this will be Wincest before the end, the usual explicit stuff as well._

Tags/Spoilers: _It takes place after 10x18 Book of the Damned and may have some spoilers. _

Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the muse's brain that thinks up this stuff._

Author Note: _The muse and I fought until this one finally turned Wincesty. Of course it also turned from a 1-shot to a two-shot but it's better than an 18K 1-shot._

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Ever since it was becoming fairly clear that any cure found to save his brother from the Mark of Cain would and could cause bigger or darker effects Sam Winchester had started to walk from the bunker to the bar in the small town just down from it.

Dean was going to bed earlier these days and Sam was hoping that was because he was tired and not because he was hiding from letting him see if he was getting worse so Sam would wait for Dean to go to bed before slipping out and he never drank enough that he couldn't get himself home…or he didn't usually.

That night he'd drank a lot more than he usually did and accepted an hour ago that he was well past drunk so he'd either have to catch a cab or risk his brother's temper by calling Dean to come and get him…or drink himself under a table and since the bartender had become somewhat of a friend he knew he'd just toss a table cloth over him until the morning.

There were two other people at the bunker who drove but he didn't want to deal with either Charlie or Castiel when drunk either so he was leaning toward his other plan when suddenly his night of blissfully drinking himself into forgetting that his older brother was slowly losing his battle against the Mark of Cain on his arm was interrupted by some sore losers.

Normally when Sam came to the bar to drink that's all he did. On that night when he'd first arrived he'd been restless, on edge so had decided to play pool by himself until he settled down. He'd been into his third game when a group of college kids approached the table to challenge him to a game.

A single look told the hunter the one who'd spoken considered himself a player. It also told him that they'd been drinking already which should've been his clue to refuse the challenge but Sam was just enough on edge still to take it with a simple nod of his head and then let the preppy college boys dig their own graves as more and more money was laid on the side of the table.

Sam leaned on the pool stick to watch the boys play themselves under the table all the while thinking they were scamming the 'old guy' which made him bite his lip and gave himself a moment to recall being in college 10 years earlier himself.

He'd had two beers while letting this play out to his satisfaction but two beers were hardly anything to Sam. He heard the bartender mutter something about not wanting another scene like his brother caused last week which reminded the younger Winchester that he needed to find out just what Dean had been up to that night he'd left him alone while he and Castiel were off breaking Metatron out of Heaven's jail.

Sam waited until the guys were done bragging it up and playing to the crowd before finally deciding he'd had enough and reached for the chalk, leaned over the table to eye his first shot and slowly lifted his eyes with a pure Winchester smirk at the surprised 'players'. "Let's play."

From the moment he was old enough or old enough to fake his way into bars, his father and brother had been taking him into them. Dean had taught Sam everything there was to know about running a pool table in the best way possible to get the best payout since most times back in the day, days that Sam longed for now, they were either hustling for money in bars by playing pool or running credit card scams.

Neither were methods Sam had liked when he first hit the road with his brother but he'd slowly started coming around and now didn't bat an eye when he hustled pool with the best players around. The only person he still couldn't beat was his older brother so running the table this time took Sam no time at all.

The money in his pocket wasn't even important to him. He'd played the game mainly to try to teach the hotshots to know better next time. Then he lost himself in shots of whiskey and rum, neither were drinks Sam could handle well and would knock him on his ass which he knew and accepted this time. He was looking for a way to numb the pain that he knew would come if he failed.

He was just drunk enough that when the sore losers started hassling him that he took the first fist to the side of his head without even seeing it coming and then all hell broke loose.

Sam had been taught to fight by both an ex-Marine for a father and Dean. He'd picked up some on his own as well but he knew fighting when plastered was not a good plan but the assholes had picked the wrong time to start a fight with him.

He'd been burying fears, loss, and other feelings for months and that night they all came pouring out. He might end up in the ER but he figured he'd take a few with him.

The bartender shouted over the noise of the fight while trying to keep any of the other customers from jumping on Sam or calling the cops as he'd already placed the single call he knew he'd have to. He just had to make sure Sam wasn't bleeding too badly or else he would be calling for an ambulance soon.

"Guys! Cut it out, back off and leave the guy alone!" he shouted as he finally came around the bar when he saw one of the college guys pick up a pool stick while two others had finally gotten a bloody and barely conscious Sam pinned between them. "Guys! You seriously don't want to do that!"

"This asshole cheated us!" the one who'd actually lost snapped back as he grabbed a handful of thick hair to yank Sam's head back while his pal with the stick prepared to slam in against Sam's skull. "We've gotta right to get our money back and ain't no one can tell us differently!"

"Is that so?"

The deep voice that spoke from the door of the bar had heads turning, Sam trying to give a drunken smirk up at his attackers and the bartender groaning under his breath about damages and property values.

"This don't concern you, old man," the lead prep growled in what he thought was a menacing voice that scared all the Freshmen on campus. "This prick cheated us and now we'll showing him that was a mistake."

"Damn. I remember being 26 and going to Stanford after him. Those were the good ole days," Dean Winchester eyed the four college guys with a sharp eye before sliding his gaze to his younger brother to take in the blood, the bruises and other results of the fight to slowly return his hardening look to the leader of pack while letting his lips curve into a slow hard smile that anyone who knew him well knew meant trouble would be coming. "You okay, little brother?" he asked while tossing his jacket over to the bartender as he slowly crossed the floor to where the four stupid preps were still holding Sam, intentionally stressing his relationship to Sam in case the guys were smart enough to understand why their actions were not wise.

"Maybe," Sam replied, words slurred from too much liquor and the beating he'd just taken.

Dean paused in step to throw a better look at Sam. "Huh," he grunted and knew whatever had caused this had to have happened before Sam got drunk.

The older Winchester had known what his brother had been doing for the last week but he'd let it go until he saw if they were getting closer to getting the Mark off his arm or if he'd be taking Sam out for a night of drinking and pool playing before having to say goodbye.

Dean hadn't been sleeping that night since he found it impossible to sleep when he didn't know exactly how Sam was getting home and Charlie and Castiel were gossiping as the hunter called it in the library of the bunker and Charlie's laughter could carry clear to the dungeon…as Dean knew after testing the theory out.

The moment his phone rang and he heard the bartender's voice and the noise in the background, Dean had been pulling his boots on, grabbing for his keys and vowing blood if someone was stupid enough to touch his drunk off his ass brother.

"Did you hustle these guys, Sam?" he asked while pushing the sleeves up on the flannel button down he wore while eyeing the four sore losers.

"Yep."

"Yeah, you're drunk," Dean smirked at the all too proud one word answers he was getting. "Did you pick them or did they pick you?"

"Latter."

"Were you this drunk when you pulled that hustle off?" Dean doubted it since while he could still hustle any game going while drunk he knew his little brother couldn't so the next solo response wasn't a surprise.

"Nope."

"Did they realize you were playing them?" Dean asked as he got close enough to now see how bad Sam was bleeding but also to see his eyes were locked on him so he suspected that while Sam was drunk he wasn't as bad as what Dean and the bartender had first believed.

"Hell, no," Sam snorted, tensing his arms as if to try to pull free of his captors hold while watching his brother's face. "You taught me better than that."

"That I did," Dean laughed and then caught Sam's eye just long enough to give him a subtle smile and a nod before launching his fist into the face of the first punk holding Sam's arm just as his brother let his bruised body go limp. "Running a pool table isn't the only thing I taught my little brother though," he told the men while spinning on his heel to grab the throat of the leader to shove him hard against the closest pool table while catching movement out of the corner of his eye. "I also taught him how to fight and not always fair."

Sam might be drunker than he liked to be and he knew he'd get an ass chewing the next day for this but now that the odds were a little better he was able to hit the one guy who'd been holding his arm after they'd lost their grip when he'd let his body drop and Dean's punch leveled the other guy.

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam take out the other asshole and then level the one with the pool stick before he could slam it over his back while his focus was on the leader.

"Now see I could let this go. Sure, you losers got in a few more shots on him than I like. I could say that's his lesson for getting his ass plastered after hustling morons but…that's not your luck tonight," he told the guy, fingers tightening on his throat just enough to catch his full attention, green eyes hard and cold as his temper struggled for control since Dean knew he couldn't risk losing full control right then.

"Let me tell you how I bet you thought this night would go down," the hunter began while noticing that the one guy he'd punched didn't know how to stay down but he would after Sam's next punch hit square on the jaw. "Your four fancy preps came in here looking for an easy mark to hustle because I bet you think you're hot stuff on that college campus. You saw Sammy and even being 6'4" with that long hair and big sad eyes he probably had on since he'd be moping if he was in here you saw an easy mark, laid your claim and then you and your buddies built up a stake while outdoing one another and then expected him to blow his first shot. Except Sam wasn't the mark you thought he was.

"He cleared the table, took your cash, bruised your egos and so after he got bombed when Nate served him more than just beer I bet you decided to jump him. How close am I?" Dean heard the sound of the last guy going down and glanced over to see Sam weaving but on his feet which despite everything made him prouder than hell.

"He…ugh!" the guy gasped as fingers tightened just a fraction more as Dean leaned down more into his face. "You are walking out of here, and your buddies don't need an ambulance because my brother is on his feet. If Sam was down, you'd be down and you might not get back up," he growled lowly, the threat plain in the gravel tone Dean spoke with. "Since that kid was old enough to go to school, there was one thing, one promise I've kept and will keep until the day I can't anymore and that is…if you touch my brother, I will rip your lungs out and feed them to you."

Dean felt his arm burning, could taste the violence in the air as he stared into wide eyes as his point finally got across. Then he heard a voice call his name and he backed off slowly. "The pool game? That was a lesson to not assume to hustle someone just because he looks like he can't hold a pool stick. Me not kicking your ass all over this place? That was also a lesson. Touch my brother again and I won't repeat the lesson. So, how much did you take the assholes for and will it cover the damage?" he asked in an easier tone while turning to face Sam only to sense the danger even before Sam started to shout and the bartender yelled his name. "Punks used to learn easier."

John Winchester had taught both his boys how to fight, how to survive, and how to sense when danger was close. Dean's senses were keener than ever right then. He'd been hoping the asshole wouldn't charge him when his back was turned but he knew when he turned to brace for the attack.

He was shifting to the side even as Sam was shouting and starting to move toward him but Dean was able to catch the guy's wrist, jerking his arm behind him while wrapping his other arm around his neck tightly. "Now that was a mistake," he said tightly.

The Mark wanted blood, it wanted violence and Dean right then wanted to give it to it. He nearly did as he yanked the twisted arm up enough that he knew it would break with one more twist even as the guy started to fight more as his air was cut off.

"Dean!" Sam was drunk but not enough to not see what was happening and felt his stomach clench as he prayed he didn't see black eyes when he blinked the bar into one as his eyes kept splitting into two and he looked at his brother. "Dean…he's had enough. Let go?"

Dean stared at Sam for a long moment before slamming the guy's head into the bar and let him drop to the floor while he took his jacket from the bartender, laid some cash down and then was reaching for Sam's arm even as the younger man weaved again when he tried to walk. "Let's get you home and sobered up, Sammy. I'll wait until you're puking your guts up in the morning to gripe or bitch."

Sam might not be as drunk as he had been but the beating he'd taken wasn't making his head feel any better. He groaned as the rumble of the Impala's engine seemed to go right through it after Dean had gotten him into the passenger seat.

"I…I didn't plan to get into a brawl," he mumbled on the drive back to the bunker, keeping his eyes closed because he feared the sudden rolling in his stomach might make him puke and Dean was probably angry enough without him throwing up inside the Impala.

"Oh, you didn't plan to get into a brawl but you did plan to get shitfaced drunk?" Dean rolled his eyes while parking outside instead of pulling into the underground garage like he might've any other time. "That reassures me. How were you planning to get home exactly?"

"Nate would've let me sleep in the back room and then I'd walk home in the morning like I did a couple times when you were…umm, never mind," Sam shut up but still heard the sound of grinding teeth and Dean's fingers tightening on the steering wheel before he shut off the engine.

"I won't even ask how many times that happened," Dean muttered. He wanted to but he knew his emotions were suddenly on edge and he just wanted to get his brother inside the bunker, leave him to take a shower while he went and got drunk himself to try to dull his own emotions.

There were times when Dean missed the days when his little brother was actually little because when Sam was sick, hurt, or drunk to the point where he needed help walking the damn four inch height difference as well as the extra muscle Sam still had on him was a pain in the ass to maneuver without sending them both crashing down the metal spiral stairs once he got him into the bunker's main door. It also didn't help any that when Sam was drunk and emotional, he was also very…handsy.

If Dean missed anything that had changed since he became aware of the damn Mark's influence again and since they'd been so busy trying to hunt a cure it was the other side of his relationship with his brother, the side that wasn't legal in most of the country and the one that had been happening since Sam hit 17. The one that he'd been trying to keep clear of since he didn't trust his control and would be damned if he'd hurt his brother either on a hunt or during sex.

Now he just had to keep reminding himself of that as he tried to get Sam down the steps and into the shower room when his drunk little brother's hands suddenly grabbed his just as they got to the main floor to try to tug him toward the map table in that room.

"I want to feel you tonight, Dean," he said, eyes still a little too glassy and huge for Dean to even consider sex anyway but it was damn hard after weeks of wanting to touch Sam but fighting back the urge. "Table sex or…"

"You're drunk and hurt so…no…God, I hate myself, table sex for you or…oh…hi," Dean had been trying to avoid Sam's hands which had suddenly found their way under his shirt and get his brother moving toward the hall when he looked up at a sound only to be reminded that a drunk and demanding Sam was even worse when they didn't have the damn bunker to themselves. "He's…drunk."

Charlie's eyes were huge and her hand was clamped over her mouth to keep back whatever she'd almost said when she and Castiel had stepped into the main room at the sounds of Dean's return to find a drunk and bloodied Sam working his best to get his hands under his brother's shirt while saying something the little red headed computer nerd turned hunter swore had been table sex.

"I also believe a more proper term for Sam's condition would be horny," Castiel remarked in a perfect deadpan tone, his expression totally calm as if this was nothing new to be seen. "What? It is?" he said when Charlie hit him looking shocked. "Heaven was fully aware of Sam and Dean's incestuous relationship and while of course it wasn't approved of…"

"OMG, dude! That is way too much visual information for me!" Charlie now blushed furiously as she looked at the brothers. "_That_ was not in Chuck's books!"

Dean shot the Angel a murderous look. "Thanks a lot, Cas," he grumbled. "That's not exactly something Sam and I put in our Christmas cards."

"You do know that December 25th isn't the day that Heaven states Jesus was born, don't you?" Castiel asked as if totally unaware of how close the hunter was to ending his very existence right then. "Therefore, the sending of cards seems…pointless and why would you announce having sex in a card or…"

"Cas!" Dean snapped as Charlie pounded on his arm yet again.

"Dean?" Sam sat on the edge of the map table to try to bring his brother into focus when he blurred into two. "Did I just hear Cas tell Charlie that Heaven knew we were having sex?" he asked curiously, fairly certain if he were sober that he'd be as red as Charlie's hair right that moment. "Does that mean Heaven was peeping at us?"

"Shit, all three of you are going to make me insane before this mark does," Dean muttered, scrubbing a hand over his face while latching onto Sam's shirt before he fell backwards onto the table. "Yes, you did hear the soon to be kicked out and warded against moron in the trench coat announce to Charlie that we have sex," he said between clenched teeth while vowing not to shove a shiny blade through Castiel right then. "And…remind me to find out about that other thing later. Now, you're going to take a shower…alone…and I'm going to try not to _get_ drunk while reassuring Charlie that you and I will not do…anything while she's in the bunker or…"

"Take Cas and go for pizza, Charlie," Sam called over his shoulder. "I want shower or table sex and…"

Charlie giggled this time because it was so cute for her to see Dean frustrated but also so openly devoted to his brother that she wasn't sure how she'd missed it all this time.

"Sam's drunk and probably concussed so he's rude," Dean said after biting back a groan. He was two steps from seeing if he could still get Sam over his shoulders to carry him to the showers or even his bedroom before he came back to punch out Castiel for having a big mouth when Sam's next comment stopped him cold.

"I'll play pool with you for sex," Sam knew Dean had put a pool table in what he called the game room and they had actually used it for pool once or twice and for a lot more on other times. "If I beat you, we have kinky sex and if you beat me I'll go to bed…alone…again," he added with more than his usual pout at going to bed alone.

"Dude, you can't beat me at pool when you're sober much less when you're drunk and have just had your ass handed to you in a bar fight," Dean pointed out with a smirk, giving a slight nod to Castiel's cocked head that yes, he could touch Sam to heal him. "Hold still and let Cas use that mojo for something since he's useless in getting this thing off my arm."

Sam started to jerk when a fingertip touched the center of his forehead and suddenly all his pain went away along with the effects of the alcohol until he blinked. "I still want to play you pool…for sex."

"Sam…" Dean groaned but then stopped to stare at Sam's face. "When I win then you have to apologize to Charlie for being rude just now and stop going to the bar to get drunk," he said in a sudden acceptance of his brother's demands. "You two have to clear the hell out in case by some miracle Sammy actually beats me."

When Castiel started to open his mouth to speak, Charlie's hand clamped over it to shut him up. "No problem," she promised and meant it.

She loved the Winchesters like her own brothers but there were things like all younger siblings that she just did not need to think about or imagine.

"You serious?" Sam didn't think Dean would go for it and now that he actually had, it made him uneasy because he did know that he'd never beaten Dean at pool.

"Go rack 'em," Dean replied while pulling his jacket off to take a slow deep breath that he let out while watching Sam head to ready the pool table. "You can stay and watch for now," he told the duo as he debated on this plan. "Sam's never beaten me at pool so this won't table long."

"There's always a first time," Charlie spoke up with a grin; a grin that faltered when Dean turned to look at her with a tiny smile and a wink while pressing something into her hand.

"Yeah, there is that," the hunter said before turning to step up to the table after they'd decided that they'd play best four out of five. "If you win and that's a big if, little brother, if you win no kinky sex because I don't trust the mark to not go too far if you're cuffed or tied and can't get loose. Agreed?"

Sam considered that. He knew the mark had been why Dean had pulled away from him. He knew his brother was scared of hurting him so he guessed he should've seen that condition coming. They both enjoyed the kinky side of their sex but Sam also understood Dean's need to protect him from himself so he nodded. "Agreed," he said and would just be glad to even have this time with his brother.

"Why would Sam be handcuffed or tied during intercourse?" Castiel's voice suddenly spoke up and Sam was sure his cheeks went red.

"I'll tell you about sex and the BDSM scene later," Charlie said from beside him.

"Oh the hell you will!" Dean shot out and threw them both a hard look of warning. "There will be no sex talk in the bunker, especially not between the two of you and especially not if it's going to end up involving me and Sam and what we do or do not do during…shit!" he banged his head on the table. "This is why you and I don't play well with others, Sam!"

"Hey, you're the one who took him to a brothel one time. Didn't you have this talk with him then?" Sam chuckled. He was embarrassed but did enjoy teasing his brother when he thought he could.

Charlie's eyes bugged out. "You really did take an Angel of the Lord to a brothel?" she squeaked. "Dean! Major hell points…oh…" she looked horrified at what she'd said until Dean gave her a reassuring look to say it was fine.

"I've been racking those points up long before I went there, kiddo," he replied and then pointed to two chairs. "Sit down and zip it so I can wipe Sasquatch's ass at pool and then go back to sleep like I was before I was called to break up a brawl."

"But you weren't…" the angel started to say only to finally think he understood Dean's dark look even before Charlie pulled him into the chair. "…sleeping."

"I will banish your ass if you don't shut up," Dean growled while flipping to see who would play first and smirking as he got the toss. "Remember who taught you to play pool, little brother," he lined up the cue and gave it a skilled shot that sank four balls almost instantly before lifting his eyes to Sam's. "I just didn't teach you everything I knew yet. Now watch the master at work and get ready to lose."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Last Game**

**Chapter Two**

"So…the purpose of this game is to…get the balls into the pockets but yet not hitting the black one until last and not letting the white one go in at all?"

"Exactly! You do not want to let the cue ball go in or you scratch and then it's…oh…umm…are we bothering you?"

Dean Winchester's mouth opened but snapped shut only to offer a glare at Charlie and Castiel who'd managed to talk their way through all four games and now were talking through the fifth game; a game that Dean needed to win because Sam had managed to tie him two games to two and he was blaming the chattering duo for his lack of concentration.

"If I lose this game to him I don't want to hear either of you bitch when I kick you out of the bunker for the rest of night," he growled and tried to refocus.

"All night?" Charlie piped up in obvious surprise. "How long does it take you two to…never mind," she cut herself off before finishing her question.

"Balthazar once told me that he thought Sam and Dean could…fuck like bunnies for a week and not get tired," Castiel revealed helpfully. "Of course then he said something about Heaven should be glad Winchesters couldn't procreate like bunnies which I don't…Dean? Are you alright?" he asked when Charlie about died laughing, Sam's eyes got wide and Dean nearly choked on the drink of beer he'd just swallowed.

"Throw him out. Sam, please throw him out and then please tell me we can bring that other angel back just long enough to kill him again," Dean muttered after Sam hit him on the back a few times, wiping his eyes clear to shoot a glare across the room.

Sam held back his laugh since he didn't want to risk where Dean might want to hit him with that pool stick but he did lift his eyes to look across the room. "Would it be considered again since we didn't kill Balthazar? Cas did because he sided with us that time," he held the angel's eyes to see a little discomfort there but also an understanding as Castiel nodded and proceeded to be quiet for the rest of the game.

Dean hid his smile behind his beer bottle as he tried to take another sip. It amused him when his brother snuck in little jabs like that because there were times their angel friend needed a reminder that not all of his choices had worked out well.

Now though Dean sat the bottle aside to go back to playing pool and winning this last game. After sinking another ball and hearing Charlie playfully tease Sam that he might not be getting any that night, the hunter rolled his eyes but then lifted them to watch as his brother leaned on his own stick to eye the table while chewing on his bottom lip and suddenly Dean had flashes of images hit him of various times when he'd sucked on that full plush bottom lip.

He thought back to when Sam was 16 and had first admitted to having feelings for him that were not so brotherly and then locking himself in their bedroom at whatever grunge motel their father had parked them at in fear of either being mocked or punched.

It had taken Dean two hours and finally picking the damn flimsy lock before Sam would face him and that was only because in that two hours Dean had worked through his shock to accept that the feelings he'd had and had been burying for Sam might not make him a total freak if his big brained little brother had them for him so when he'd been able to get into the room he'd met scared eyed a moment before he caught Sam's face between his hands and kissed him for the first time.

Of course he refused to do more than kissing or some touching until Sam hit 17. Dean still didn't know why but in his own warped brain, he'd felt the need to wait. Maybe he thought Sam would outgrow it or maybe he wanted to wait that one year so that they only had another year to go before Sam reached 18 and if their father did find out about his sons not so normal feelings and flipped then he could take Sam and run.

Either way, the night of Sam's 17th birthday, Dean had managed to get them a case well away from their father or so John had thought since there never was any case but there was a motel room with a king sized bed; a bed that Dean kept Sam in that whole weekend.

Dean had a lot of regrets in his life but the one thing he never would regret was taking that step that moved them from brothers to something more. It had hurt when Sam left for college because he did miss his brother and he had wondered after he went for Sam in Stanford, when he came back to hunting if his brother still felt anything for him other than brotherly given he'd dated an actual hot blond and had lived normal for four years.

It had taken two weeks of silently wondering and merely being the big brother helping his grieving brother over the loss of not only his girlfriend but also his normal life that Sam gave him the answer one night when he slipped into his bed and asked Dean to hold him.

They'd rebuilt that side of their lives and even during the hard times when things could get rough, Dean never regretted telling Sam he loved him.

He'd pulled back this time because he feared hurting Sam if he lost control or if the Mark took more control than he liked but as it got to the point where Dean had to admit that the odds of curing him were getting slim he understood that if he and Sam were going to have any more times together, or be able to sleep together or make love than he had to do it know because the moment he felt like he was a threat to his brother then Dean was taking matters into his own damn hands.

He let another colored ball sink while watching Sam's face and made a choice to give his younger brother something else as well that night.

Hustling pool came easy to Dean. He'd been doing it since he was old enough to lie to get into a bar. He'd taught Sam to play and knew he could easily win this game but he made another choice and did something he'd never done since the first time his father had put a pool stick in his hands…he deliberately threw a game and let the cue ball bounce incorrectly to hit the wrong ball and then drop into a pocket.

"Whoa…you…" Charlie started to say as her eyes shot up in surprise to meet Dean's steady gaze, saw them slide to where Sam was staring at the table as it sank in what had just happened and the redhead bit her lip to keep her face from showing anything when she realized what Dean had done and why. "I guess this means Castiel and I are getting the boot?"

"Yes and I don't expect to see or hear either of you until the morning," Dean remarked as he placed his stick on the table to eye the young woman. "Out, both of you. Now…because while I don't mind an audience for a lot of things there are some that I don't need a cheering section for and…"

"Yep, right, got the picture and we're outta here," Charlie winked at him while tossing Sam a wave while tugging on the Angel's arm. "Dude, Dean's about ready to banish your ass or fry you in some Holy Oil so let's get going so they can…"

"Charlie!" Dean put just enough force in his voice to make her laugh while she tugged a confused angel out of the bunker. "I just want you to know that someday soon I will demand a rematch since I was working with a couple babbling handicaps this game," he said while turning to see Sam still looked a little surprised. "So…you got lucky and beat me, little brother. I think that's enough of a miracle to prove they can happen to us. Now, do you seriously want table sex or can we take this to a bedroom since the kinky stuff is off the table so to speak for the moment?"

Sam knew he probably wouldn't beat his brother even once Castiel took away the effects of the fight and the liquor because Dean was just too damn good at pool but he decided to try anyway. Worst case scenario as he saw it was he got to spend this time playing a game they both enjoyed but next time he'd make sure they were alone since trying to concentrate on the game when his gaze kept moving to watch Dean every time he leaned over the table was distraction enough without the constant talking from the sidelines.

It had seemed like he was sure to lose but then just like that he watched Dean scratch and Sam could've sworn he didn't take a breath for several seconds as he'd just stared at the white ball in the side pocket in shock. In all the years since Dean had first started taking him to bars to play pool he had never once seen his cocky brother hit the cue ball and that both confused and worried him.

He was just starting to look up to ask something else that had entered his brain when Dean spoke and Sam knew in his heart what had just happened. He also suspected why but couldn't bring himself to be angry even though it was hard to not let the rush of raw emotion that had just hit him peek through.

"No, no worries or fears about what might happen or when it'll happen. Not tonight," Dean had seen what crossed Sam's face and because despite his brother's ability to better hide his thoughts or feelings from everyone but him he knew the cause but wasn't going to let it ruin what else he now planned to give his brother. "You beat me fair and square so that means…" he paused to move around the table slowly until he was in front of Sam. "That means we make love…unless you've changed your mind?"

"No," Sam wasn't all that sure about winning fair and square but he also hadn't changed his mind even if he did feel as nervous as he had at 17. "I…I want to feel you make love to me…at least one more time," he swallowed the lump in his throat while seeing Dean's eyes deepen slightly. "Dean…I…"

"Table or bed, baby boy?" Dean asked and used the one nickname that only he used and only when they were like this, hands moving to Sam's hips to give his brother a gentle tug forward and wasn't surprised when long arms wrapped around his neck. "Your choice."

The pool table was an interesting choice and Sam planned to have table sex at least one more time before he either cured his brother or lost him but that night he suddenly decided to take the other choice. "Bedroom," he said a moment before his lips were crushing against Dean's in a kiss that was heat, passion, longing and need for them both.

The trip from the game room to Dean's room was a blur of hot kisses, low moans of want, mutual touches as clothes were tugged loose or dropped in various places in the bunker until finally Sam's back hit the door of Dean's room once his brother had given it a frustrated kick close.

"I swear this damn place grew ten miles because it should not have taken me this long to get you in here," Dean muttered, lips locked onto the pulse point of Sam's neck to lick it slowly before sucking on it until he knew there'd be marks in the morning.

Sam's shirts as well as Dean's flannel were somewhere in the bunker but right then as far as the younger Winchester was concerned he wanted his jeans off as well as the rest of Dean's clothes but when he went to reach for jeans Sam suddenly found his hands trapped above him in one of Dean's while his brother's other hand caught his jaw to hold it up so their eyes could meet and a piece of Sam was relieved to see dark green eyes watching him closely.

"Mine," Dean growled, eyes dark green with a burning desire that he knew he had to control. He could feel the Mark on his arm starting to burn as well but shoved it down; determined to not allow that to enter into what was happening between them.

Sam's jeans were already tight from the trip from the game room to the bedroom and he could feel the bulge of Dean's cock pressing against his leg from where it was trapped in his own clothes. After nearly a month without Dean touching him or making love, it was hard now to control his want for more and wanting it quickly but something told Sam the more he pushed the slower Dean would go so he worked to settle down and allow his brother to control the speed of what happened now.

"Please," he whispered, gasping as teeth raked over his jaw as Dean began to kiss him again but still kept his hands trapped above him. "Dean…"

"Shhh, I've got you, Sammy," Dean eased his hand away from Sam's wrists while tugging him away from the door to spin them toward the bed but instead of giving a push or toss to put Sam where he wanted him Dean shocked his brother by what happened next. "Not gonna hurt you, baby boy," he murmured while his fingers curved around the back of Sam's neck to bring him closer to a much different type of kiss than they had been sharing so far that night.

Sam had been expecting their sex to be fast and a little rough like it could be depending on their emotions at the time and from the way it started out that had been what he'd thought this would be so the moment Dean's kiss went soft, slow, almost teasing he was lost.

It never failed to affect him when his older brother showed this rare gentle side because Sam knew he was one of the few people to ever have seen it or see Dean like this; to see his cocky, arrogant, snarky brother willing to slow things down, to kiss him like Sam was all that mattered to him in that moment and when he felt himself be lowered back to the soft memory foam mattress is was like it had been that first time and so many others and that was gently.

Dean only broke the kiss once he had Sam lying on the bed and then he levered himself over his brother to offer a small smile before beginning to kiss his way down his chest. He made sure to pay special attention to each hard little nub by taking each between his lips to tease it skillfully with his tongue before moving on to the other and by the time he was sliding lower Sam was already a quivering mess on the bed, fingers digging into the comforter.

"I know you were probably expecting fast and hard…but that's not what I want to give you tonight, Sammy," he said between hot kisses over the quivering muscles in Sam's chest as he slide down until he was between long legs that were still encased in denim; lifting his darkening eyes up to see hazel eyes that were nearly all pupil staring back at him while Sam bit his bottom lip so he didn't make too much noise and risk distracting whatever was happening. "Uh-huh, none of that, baby boy. I want to hear you as I strip you, as I make love to every part of this body before actually making love with you."

"Fuck!" Sam groaned, head dropping back to the pillow at that while hearing a deep throaty laugh that both made him hot and happy because he loved to hear his brother laugh like that because it was Dean's real laugh and not the one he sometimes used to fake that he was alright.

Dean moved back up to catch Sam's bottom lip between his teeth to gently pull it into his mouth to suck on it while his tongue slipping into Sam's parted lips to begin to explore slowly while using the fingers of one hand to tease his brother's hard cock through denim, feeling the damp spot that was from his trapped cock.

"Missed making love with you, Sammy," he murmured against Sam's lips, licking over them as he began to slowly rub Sam through his jeans and swallowed his mumbled pleas with slow loving kisses. "I missed touching you like this, missed kissing you…hmm, God, I've missed hearing you too."

"Dean…gonna come if…if you don't stop that!" Sam gasped and could feel his cock hardening fully in his jeans with Dean's rubbing hand.

"That's the plan, baby boy," Dean chuckled and knew if he looked up he'd be getting one hell of a bitch face. "I want you to come now because you're wired already and you wouldn't last through the prep if you don't release some of this stress," he explained, lips sliding down to whisper something against Sam's ear and felt his little brother's body jerk even as he was saying his name on what could've been a curse or a moan as he climaxed. "That's it, Sam…just ride it out and then I'll show you step two of your big brother's plan to make this a night you won't forget."

Sam was already sure he wouldn't forget this night. He also wasn't sure he'd survive it either but if he died during multiple orgasms then at least he'd go happy.

He hadn't come in his jeans though in a long time so he felt his cheeks heat as he came down from the first climax of the night. It took him a moment as his brain was cooling off to realize that Dean's lips hadn't left him in some way all during this and were still hovering close to his ear as his eyes finally refocused with a moan because despite coming like he just had, Sam still wanted more.

"Love you, Sammy," Dean whispered against his ear before going to work to strip Sam out of his jeans and briefs, dropping them beside the bed and then just knelt between Sam's legs to gaze at his brother's body. "I know I don't tell you this enough but…you're gorgeous, Sam. I guess you really did grow into those arms and legs that I used to say you wouldn't."

"Dean…" Sam knew he blushed but then lost his train of thought to swear under his breath in what Dean knew was some obscure ancient language after he leaned over to grab a bottle out of the nightstand before then lifting Sam's limp cock in his hand to merely hold it for a moment. "What're you..."

"Distracting you," Dean smirked with a teasing grin but before he did anything else he did finally pull his black t-shirt off over his head to hear a soft sound escape his brother like it usually did. He then did undo the snap and zipper on his jeans to ease the now painful pressure. He didn't bother to tell his brother that he'd climaxed once as well just from watching Sam come like he had just then.

The part of sex with Dean that always pushed Sam to the edge of his endurance was the excruciating time it took Dean to prep him to his satisfaction because Dean would not go any farther until Sam was stretched where he could take him with little or no pain.

It had been that way at 17, 22, and anytime in between as there had only been a few times that Sam could recall that Dean didn't do his usual prep and those times had usually been when things were tense between them and neither were in the mood for slow or gentle.

Even on the times when cuffs or ropes came into play Dean would open him before doing anything else and as Sam had learned long ago his brother's short fuse and lack of patience for most things did not apply to making love with him.

Sam watched as Dean poured the lube into his one hand after holding the bottle a minute or two to warm it before slicking his fingers good, letting them slide between Sam's legs to back behind his balls to carefully and slowly find the tight puckered hole of his ass.

"Eyes on me, Sammy," Dean urged, voice lower than usual and gruffer as he fought his own body and the damn Mark that wasn't more than he was doing nearly as much as Sam did. "Watch me, little brother. Remember our first time?"

"Oh…my…fuck," Sam moaned, eyes falling closed on a soft moan as hot lips were felt closing over the mushroom head of his cock just as the calloused fingertip eased past the rim of his hole to begin a nice slow process that the younger Winchester was now positive would kill him long before he ever felt Dean's cock in his ass.

He did remember the first time they made love. His older brother had done just what he was doing now that night as well. Sam figured he'd come two times just watching Dean's mouth move up and down on his cock while his fingers worked to stretch his tight hole.

It had stunned Sam that night to watch Dean not only deep throat him with ease but then only pulled back enough to keep the head between his stretched lips while swallowing as Sam climaxed. He'd been certain at 17 that he'd never see anything hotter ever. Of course he knew now he'd been oh so wrong about that because Dean never failed to show him things that could still blow Sam's mind…like now.

Sam's eyes were locked on Dean as he suckled his cock with a slow skill that Sam knew he'd never have while finally realizing he could feel three fingers in his ass. He'd climaxed a second time already and was on his way to a third when he saw Dean's free hand lift from where he'd been rubbing slow, gentle circles over Sam's thigh to help urge him to be patient a little while longer and reach up to him.

Lifting a shaking hand from where he'd dug his fingers into the comforter to keep from trying to grab for hair he knew was annoyingly too short to grab to grab onto his brother's hand and felt their palms touch as fingers meshed and Sam was hard pressed to keep back a sob of frustrated emotion. "Dean…please…wanna feel you when I come this time."

Sam didn't care if he begged. He was long past caring or if his pride suffered. He needed to feel Dean's cock in his ass and he thought he'd been stretched enough to handle it. Then lights went off behind his eyes as skilled fingers that were curling and twisting in his ass suddenly hit that one spot inside him and Sam felt himself climax for a third time in…he'd lost track of how long it had been since they started.

Dean took his time working Sam through this orgasm, sucking slowly on the head while easing his fingers out of his ass after stretching him a little more than he usually would've to wrap those fingers around the part of his cock not in his mouth right then until he heard a whimper that told him his brother's cock was now over sensitized so with a wet pop he pulled off to give his sweat soaked brother and himself a couple minutes to recover before moving to step 3 of his plan.

Pushing up to stretch out a moment to give his back and legs a chance to recover before he started again, Dean's lips curved as he saw a sexed out Sam turn his face toward him and took his mouth in a slow deep loving kiss that didn't heat but showed the loved he didn't always speak.

Sam's body was overheated, his brain was long past much but he felt his fingers wrapping around the hand that had been placed in the center of his chest. "You…you are actually planning to fuck me before those two get back right?" he asked once his brain remembered how to form words.

"No, I'm not planning to fuck you," Dean said while sliding off the bed but was quick to give a low warning growl that froze an automatically responding Sam in his place as his eyes watched as his brother finally shed his jeans and boxer briefs. "I do plan to make love with you…if you still think you've got one more time in you."

"Hell, yeah," Sam would find the inner strength somewhere because now that he could look and seen his brother's lean, rugged body he felt his cock fighting to find life again. "How do you want to…" he started to ask while pushing up to roll to his stomach only to stop when fingers touched his chest again.

"Stay where you are, Sam. I want to see your face," Dean slipped back onto the bed. He used more lube on his already well slicked cock before shifting Sam's long legs back to give him better access to the well stretched hole.

He lifted a hand up to card sweat soaked bangs back away from Sam's face to smile into lust blown eyes. "In case I don't mention it before you pass out fully…I love you, Sammy and that will never change so long as I'm me."

"I know, Dean," Sam knew his voice broke when a tear fell down his face as he understood what his brother meant. "I love you too…forever."

Dean paused as he was adjusting the head of his cock against the rim of Sam's ass to look up. Forever might seem just like a word said between lovers but Dean understood to them it actually meant so much more. He just prayed to a God he wasn't certain he still trusted or even believed in still that he could give Sam forever in some way.

Right then he wanted to give him this one more time so once he had the head just past the rim he reached his hands up to take both of Sam's, palms and fingers meeting to press them against the bed as he leaned up to kiss his brother slowly.

He let the kiss slowly build, to heat as he began to give gentle rolls of his hips to allow the leverage he had right then to put his cock in past stretched muscles that gave to him easily until within a few thrusts he was flush with Sam.

"Dean…Dean…" Sam moaned, hips arching up now freely to meet each thrust Dean made while feeling his arms moving until they were stretched above him but felt no unease since Dean's grip never tightened and his eyes were steady as they stared at him with a smile that he knew was only for him.

There was very little words between them right then. Sam was struggling to focus on not coming again until he felt Dean climax as well as try to sear his brother's face into his mind as he saw it right then so that regardless of what came between them soon he'd always have this moment.

"Don't…think about that now, Sam," Dean saw Sam's face tightening as well as an array of emotions going through his eyes that told him what he was thinking about and worrying over. "Not now. Keep…keep your thoughts on me, on this…on us," he shifted both of Sam's hands under one of his so he could use the fingers of his free hand to brush along wet cheeks while making sure now with each thrust of his hips that he hit Sam's prostate until he saw his brother's eyes losing focus as pleasure once again outweighed the worry of what was coming if they couldn't remove the Mark.

Both Winchesters were pretty close to the end and Dean knew it. He'd wanted to give Sam a night he could remember and hoped he had. Now he wanted to see his brother climax one more time. He could tell by the heavy cock, the dripping precome that Sam was close and he knew by the tightening in his own balls that he was as well.

Dean gave another solid thrust that took his cock right up against Sam's hot spot while leaning closer to catch Sam's bottom lip between this teeth, drawing it into his mouth to suck on it again until he felt a hard shudder go through Sam, felt inner muscles clamp down on his all too ready cock a moment before Sam cried out his name and hot come hit both of them.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groaned and felt his own orgasm hit a moment after Sam fell over that ledge of pleasure. "That's it, baby boy. So damn good, Sam," he whispered against Sam's lips, softening the kiss as he felt Sam's tears on his lips when he brushed them over his cheek while giving a few more thrusts to make sure they both got the most of this final climax and had a chance to see a flash of white before he saw Sam go limp with a murmur that made Dean close his eyes against a sudden burning. "No, Sammy. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered, voice raw from swallowing earlier and now the emotions that were threatening to swamp him.

Since they started this odd side of their lives, there was never a time when Dean didn't stay with Sam to hold him after they'd made love. Now was no different.

He let his own climax slowly ease off before carefully easing out of Sam, whispering against his sexed out and passed out brother's lips when he heard him whimper at feeling the loss of closeness as well as the warmth of Dean's body on his.

"Shh, I'm still here. Just let me clean us up a bit or else you will be explaining that one to Castiel," Dean chuckled while avoiding long arms that he had no clue managed to grab onto him given that Sam was barely conscious right then.

He didn't have the energy to go get a rag so he used his own t-shirt to wipe them as free from sweat and come as he could before slipping into clean briefs and sleep pants while digging into the bottom of his dresser to find a pair of old sweats of Sam's that Dean kept there for just this reason.

Once he had them dressed this much, Dean slipped back into his bed and immediately wrapped his arms around Sam when he moved into them as he instinctively felt his brother beside him.

Dean spread the extra blanket he'd grabbed over them as he laid on his back while Sam snuggled against his side, his one arm slung over Dean's chest while Sam's other hand moved up a little to curl as if holding something and the older Winchester felt his chest tighten as he knew what in his sleep his brother was holding and longed to be able to make that one detail right between them.

It was several quiet minutes until he felt Sam's lips smooth over his neck and carded his fingers back through his hair slowly. "You waking up for a minute, Sammy?" he asked, voice rough and his eyes were getting heavy but he stayed awake until he saw a first peak of hazel eyes as Sam's lashes fluttered before opening. "Hey there."

"Hey…" Sam mumbled. He was still half asleep, body sated from sex and longing to drift off but he struggled to open his eyes to see Dean's smile. "Thanks…Dean."

"No thanks needed. I think I enjoyed that as much as you did," Dean remarked, fingers light while moving back through Sam's hair and then down his arm. He felt his brother shift a little closer but wouldn't comment since he'd never refused Sam after sex cuddling…not that he'd ever admit it.

Sam lifted his head to kiss his brother again before settling his head back over his heart. "No," he mumbled as he fell back to sleep. "I know you threw the game for me. Thanks for wanting to give me that…as well as this."

"Hey, you got lucky on that game and you earned the sex now go to sleep so we might catch 40 minutes of shut eye before those two get back," Dean wouldn't confirm or deny if he had thrown the game or not but as Sam's lips curved into a soft smile he pressed his lips to the top of his head. "Love you, Sammy," he whispered and then stared at his ceiling before looking at the mark on his arm.

Dean knew the odds of finding a cure was slim but as he slowly let himself fall to sleep he'd fight as long as he could just so he could keep Sam from doing anything rash.

"This is going to get us yelled at!"

"Given Dean's moods and how the Mark might react to the emotions involved in sex, we should check to be sure they are both alright and he didn't lose control."

"He's already ticked at you!"

"I…I don't understand that reference but…"

"But if that door opens another fraction of an inch, I have a gun, a blade and a really shiny Angel killing blade all within easy reach and I will use any one of them on you if you stick your head inside my room right now," Dean growled in a voice, sleep heavy voice as he dragged himself out of a deep sleep at the sounds of too many voices outside his bedroom door. "Sam's fine, I'm fine…now go away and we'll see you when he wakes up."

Charlie grabbed the door to pull it back shut while glaring at her new best friend while lecturing him on the way to the kitchen.

"If I manage to survive having this damned cursed tattoo on my arm, I will lose my mind thanks to those two," the hunter muttered but then turned his attention to whispering softly as Sam stirred in his sleep at the sudden disturbance. "No, it's fine. Stay asleep. We're not getting up until we have to because I also missed holding you like this…not that you'd ever better admit I said that."

"Hmmm, love you, De'n," Sam mumbled and drifting off again as he felt safe with Dean and would deal with curing his brother once he was awake.

"I know, Sam," Dean replied but instead of going back to sleep himself he stayed awake to try to think of what to do to keep Sam safe if and when all their attempts failed. "I promise I'll fight this…and I hope I can beat it for you."

**The End**


End file.
